An Old Digimon's Vengeance
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This is an AU fic. Take a look at Chapter 1 for the summary of this story.
1. Black Ogremon's Arrival

One thing in the third season of Digimon didn't satisfy me, and that was that Guilmon didn't really protect Takato. This fic takes place after Terriermon's first Digivolution. What if Guilmon didn't need Calumon to Digivolve? What if he could do it on his own? And what if he could summon and maintain the Hyper Wings at will after Takato only used it on him once? Well, you're going to find out as my fic progresses  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Black Ogremon's Arrival  
  
It was a cool and stormy day in Kyoto. Takato was caught off guard by the sudden storm. He was staying at Guilmon's little hideout.  
"Well this is what I get for not bringing a hooded coat or an umbrella," Takato said.  
"What's an umbrella Takato?" Guilmon asked.  
"An umbrella is a device designed to keep the rain off your head. Like the one that little girl is carrying," Takato responded, pointing to the little girl.  
Guilmon saw that the girl was holding what looked like an upside down bowl with a stick in the middle. Upon a little closer inspection, he saw that the umbrella was a yellow color.  
"Umbrellas come in all colors and sizes Guilmon," Takato said.  
An hour went by, but the storm raged on. Takato knew that his parents were worried sick about him.  
"Takato!" a familiar voice shouted.  
"Henry? Henry, I'm in here!" Takato shouted.  
Henry went into Guilmon's hiding place. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I had only a few errands, but they took a while. Let's get you home," he said. He held his dark blue umbrella over himself and Takato.  
Half an hour later, they made it to Takato's house. Takato opened the door with his key and they went inside.  
"Takato, where have you been?" his mother asked, ready to have a nervous breakdown.  
"He was with me. I guess we lost track of time," Henry responded.  
"Thanks Henry, I owe you one," Takato quietly said.  
"You don't owe me anything," Henry quietly said.  
"Thank you Henry," Mr. Matsuda said.  
"No problem," Henry said before walking out the door and heading home.  
Unknown to both Henry and Takato, a familiar Digimon followed them. Renamon faired quite well in the rain. She saw Henry running through the rain and silently followed him through the trees.  
'I wonder where he's off to in such a hurry,' she thought. She stopped at a little dugout tunnel and saw Henry go in. After a few moments, she saw him come out with Takato. 'He obviously wasn't prepared for the storm,' she thought, noticing that Takato was wearing a sweater instead of a raincoat. She secretly followed them to Takato's house in case a stray Digimon popped up to attack. When Takato was safely home, she followed Henry. After Henry was also safe at home, she phased out and back to the roof of Rika's house.  
Meanwhile in the Digital World, a sinister Digimon had his sights on Takato. This was a Champion-level Digimon who's strength and power could easily be mistaken for a strong Ultimate level. He was somehow resurrected after his defeat to the original Digidestined. 'I have watched you fro some time Takato. You don't realize it yet but you have established an unbreakable bond with your created Digimon. That bond is the power I need to rule your world and this one,' the sinister Digimon thought.  
"Something on your mind master?" another Digimon asked.  
"Ah Black Ogremon, yes there is. I want you to keep an eye on the one called Takato," the sinister Digimon responded.  
"The one who created his own Digimon?" Black Ogremon asked.  
"Yes my faithful servant, he has established a powerful bond. That bond in my hands will give me the power of a supreme mega, and I with you as my second in command will rule both worlds," the sinister Digimon responded.  
"As you wish master," Black Ogremon said before fading out of the Digital World and into a few yards away from Takato's house. He was a Champion-level Digimon, but nowhere close to as strong or powerful his master was. He swore loyalty only to his master.  
About five hours into the night, the storm finally passed. Takato was asleep in bed, unaware of the evil presence a few yards from his window. The figure hid behind the tree, waiting for the chance to capture Takato.  
Back at the dugout tunnel, Guilmon's pupils shrunk to dots. "There's a Digimon near Takato's house," he said quietly before dashing off towards his Tamer's house at a speed too quick for someone his size and weight.  
Meanwhile, Black Ogremon looked on as Takato slept.  
/Take the boy now. His Digimon is quickly heading your way/ the sinister Digimon telepathically told Black Ogremon.  
/Yes master/ Black Ogremon telepathically acknowledged. He quietly got in through the open window. He easily lifted Takato out of the bed. He made sure to do it slowly and quietly so not to wake Takato. He was just about to round the corner (A/N: I'm having Takato's house be on a corner).  
"Pyro Sphere!" a voice shouted.  
Black Ogremon barely had enough time to turn and block the attack with his bone club. Takato stirred at Guilmon's voice.  
"Guilmon?" Takato asked before opening his eyes. "Aaahhh! You're not Guilmon!" he screamed when he saw Black Ogremon.  
"Let him go," Guilmon said in a very low voice.  
"I don't have time to play with you," Black Ogremon said. Then with amazing height and distance, he leaped to the roof of a tall building fifty yards away.  
"Guilmon!" Takato cried as he was being taken away.  
"Takato!" Guilmon cried, pupils still the size of dots. He could somehow still smell Black Ogremon's trail and shot off in that direction.  
Meanwhile, Black Ogremon just left Takato on the roof. The roof was flat, and the only way down was to climb down the side of the building. Black Ogremon was actually on the next building, hiding behind the stairwell entrance. Takato went over to the side of the building and looked down. He immediately backed away. He could just barely make out the bottom. He then heard something quickly coming up the side. He soon saw a blur of fur jump up.  
"Renamon?" Takato asked.  
"Do you need help getting down?" she asked.  
"Yes please," Takato responded.  
They walked over to the side. Renamon was just about to tell Takato to grab her neck when a hard bone club knocked her back.  
"Didn't you forget about something?" Black Ogremon asked.  
"No, I didn't forget about you. I was hoping to face you later you big ugmon," Renamon responded.  
Black Ogremon growled in anger at the insult. "That does it. Get ready for a beating foxy," he said angrily. He charged for Renamon, but she simply jumped aside.  
'I need to keep him busy long enough for Guilmon to arrive,' she thought. She had sensed Black Ogremon around Takato's house. When he escaped a very angry Guilmon, she followed to help Takato. She was so focused on Black Ogremon that she didn't sense Guilmon climbing up the building half an hour later.  
"I'm through toying with you," Black Ogremon said. His bone club glowed white (A/N: I don't remember Ogremon's attacks so expect to see made up attacks). "Sonic Club!" he shouted as he waved the bone.  
An energy beam shot out towards Renamon. The attack came fast, but she easily dodged it. Unfortunately, that put the attack on a collision course with Takato. He had no chance of getting out of the way in time. She couldn't deflect the attack with her Diamond Storm because she would hit Takato anyway.  
"Pyro Sphere!" a familiar voice shouted.  
The Sonic Club and Pyro Sphere cancelled each other out with a fair-sized explosion.  
"Guilmon!" Takato happily cried.  
"Catch," Guilmon said as he threw the D-arc, pupils still the size of dots.  
"Thanks, I forgot that I left it with you," Takato said as he caught his D-arc. He pulled out the Power and Hyperwings cards. "Digy-Modify. Power and Hyper Wings activate!" he shouted.  
Guilmon felt the power increase and saw the wings on his back. He flew into the air. 'I've got to get Takato home,' he thought.  
"I've had enough of your interference you big red lizard. Sonic..." Black Ogremon started to say.  
"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted.  
The diamonds knocked the club out of Black Ogremon's hands.  
"You too girly!" Black Ogremon shouted the form of a fiery fist.  
This time, Renamon and Takato got off the way. Unfortunately, Takato was literally on the edge. He couldn't keep his balance and went over. He managed to grab the edge of the building. He couldn't hold on much longer though. Suddenly, he felt Renamon's paw on his hand.  
'I've gotcha," Renamon said.  
"But not for long. Sonic Club," Black Ogremon said.  
"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon countered. "Renamon, I'll keep him busy," he added. He bought Renamon enough time for her to pull Takato up. Then he landed beside them.  
'That's strange. It's been half an hour, but the Hyper Wings are still active," Takato thought.  
"Now to finish you two Digimon," Black Ogremon said as he quickly ran at them. He ran at them so fast that they only felt him whack them in the backs with his bone. They were forced back a few feet. That left Takato at Black Ogremon's mercy.  
"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted.  
The attack hit home. Black Ogremon screamed in pain. He turned toward Renamon and Guilmon.  
"I've had enough of you two," Black Ogremon said as his bone became a boomerang. "Bone Boomerang!" he shouted as he thew the boomerang.  
Guilmon deflected it back at Black Ogremon. Black Ogremon ducked, and Guimon could only watch in horror as the boomerang knocked Takato off the building.  
"Takato!" Guilmon cried. He ran to the edge and dove after Takato.  
"Guilmon, help me!" Takato cried.  
"Gotcha!" Guilmon said as he wrapped his arms around Takato's midsection a few minutes later. He flew back up to let Renamon see that Takato was safe. "Thank you for your help Renamon," Guilmon said, his eyes back to normal.  
"No problem, I'm glad that Takato's all right," Renamon said before phasing out.  
Guilmon flew back towards Takato's house. He arrived in ten minutes, landed and gently let go of Takato. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
"I am now thanks to you and Renamon," Takato responded.  
It was then that the Hyper Wings deactivated.  
"How were you able to maintain the Hyperwings?" Takato asked.  
"Actually, I don't know that myself Takato. I felt that they wanted to stay on me. I was determined to get you back here safely, and the Hyper Wings must've felt that," Guilmon responded.  
Meanwhile, Black Ogremon returned to his master. "I"m sorry I failed master," he said.  
"Don't be my humble servant. You did your best, and that's what counts," the sinister Digimon said.  
Meanwhile, Renamon had made it back to Rika's house. An unhappy Rika met her at the doorway.  
"Where were you?" Rika asked.  
"I was out helping Guimon save Takato," Renamon responded simply.  
"That Goggle-head couldn't survive without you?" Rika asked sarcastically.  
"This isn't the time for sarcasm Rika. He could've been killed tonight," Renamon responded.  
Rika gasped in shock. "What happened?" she asked.  
Renamon explained what happened. Rika could barely believe it.  
"He really did have an almost close encounter with death," Rika whispered.  
"Yes he did. I think that Black Ogremon didn't intend to knock Takato off the building. I think he has an alterior motive," Renamon said.  
"Like what?" Rika asked.  
"I don't know. Sooner or Later, we'll find out anyway," Renamon responded.  
Back outside Takato's house, Takato had finished his little conversation with Guilmon. They quietly climbed in through the window to Takato's room. Then Takato got back in bed. Guilmon suggested to stay close to Takato. Takato agreed, and Guilmon slept next to Takato's bed. Takato soon fell asleep as well. Not too far away, Rika and Renamon had just come up to Takato's house.  
"Let's set camp just outside his window," Rika suggested.  
Renamon nodded, and Rika pulled out two sleeping bags. They slept as Takato and Guilmon slept inside. Guilmon smelled Renamon and looked out the window. He smiled and went back to sleep. Fortunately, the remainder of the night would be peaceful for them.  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think of this story so far. As far as the sinister Digimon, try to figure out who it is before I post chapter 3. I really believe that you should know this one because it's really not that hard to figure out. Preview for Chapter 2: Renamon's Digivolution: Things start to heat up for the Tamers as the sinister Digimon's plot begins to thicken. A full-strength and then some Ogremon comes ready to battle the Tamers to capture Takato for his master. Gargomon isn't strong enough to do it on his own, and Renamon is able to Digivolve to help him. But what's this? A secret Digivolution? You will really want to stay tuned about that.  
  
P.S. If you haven't noticed it already, I have discontinued my Pokemon fic Someone's Always Out to get Me because I still can't get an idea to finish the third chapter. I will take off my discontinued notice after I finish the third chapter, whenever that will be. 


	2. Renamon's Digivolution

Recap: Takato got stuck in the rain, but Henry helped him home. Renamon saw to it that both Henry and Takato made it home safely. Later on that night, Black Ogremon kidnapped Takato. By working together, Renamon and Guilmon saved Takato.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Renamon's Digivolution  
  
Takato and Guilmon awoke to a beautiful Saturday morning. Guilmon looked out the window to see Rika and Renamon already gone.  
"What are you looking for boy?" Takato asked.  
"Rika and Renamon slept outside the house in case Black Ogremon showed up again. They're gone now though," Guilmon responded.  
"Rika was here?" Takato asked in disbelief.  
"Yep," Guilmon responded. "As I said, they most likely came in case Black Ogremon decided to strike again." He didn't know how, but he felt much stronger than any rookie could ever be.  
Takato felt the same thing. He couldn't understand the strength and power inside of him. 'Why do I feel like this? It is like I have the power to topple armies inside me,' he thought.  
Guilmon felt the same way. He felt that he had the power to survive the strongest mega attacks when the power was controlled. He was confused because he felt the power from Takato. 'What is this power I'm feeling from you Takato?' he thought.  
Back in the Digital World, the sinister Digimon also felt Takato's inner power. "Ah, so the young boy is feeling his inner power starting to grow inside him. The time to act is now. We must capture that boy. His power will make us a force to be reckoned with," he said.  
Somewhere else in the Digital World, a Greymon and a Garurumon(A/N: Not Tai or Matt's Digimon. When I refer to previous season Digimon, they will be wild Digimon) were peacefully walking side by side when a silver and black mist surrounded them. Their eyes became lifeless.  
"Bring the boy Takato to me," a sinister voice said as the two Digimon saw a picture of the boy.  
"Yes master," Greymon and Garurumon said. They went through a dark portal that appeared before them.  
In the metropolitan area of Kyoto, a thick white fog blanketed a small area of the road. But this was a different kind of fog. The sinister Digimon had created it to render Takato unconscious if he were to walk into it. Greymon and Garurumon hid in the fog, waiting for their opportunity. Takato and Guilmon were racing to the area of the Digimon. Actually, Takato held onto Guilmon's neck as Guilmon raced through the area. Guilmon had detected two wild Digimon.  
At Hypnos, the crew also located the two wild Digimon. One thing that Hypnos has is a satellite system. That allowed them to have a visual. The advanced infared system allowed them to see the Digimon through the fog.  
"Wait, a Digimon and a human are there with another human and Digimon on the way," Yamaki observed.  
Henry and Gargomon were already there. Gargomon held Greymon and Garurumon at bay with his Gargo Laser and Gargo Pellets, but that wasn't enough. Then Takato and Guilmon made it to the Digital Field. Takato go off Guilmon's back, and they walked into the fog. It wasn't long before Takato felt the effects.  
"Why do I feel so drowsy?" Takato asked as his vision started blurring. He soon stopped and started swaying.  
"Takato, are you okay?" Guilmon and Henry asked.  
"I feel weak," Takato weakly responded before fainting.  
"Takato!" Guilmon and Henry shouted.  
Greymon and Garurumon rushed forward to capture Takato. Gargomon tried to stop them, but the two Digimon just punched/kicked him, sending him flying into a tree. He Dedigivolved back to Terriermon.  
"Terriermon!" Henry cried. He ran over to the unconscious Terriermon and picked him up.  
Guilmon stood between Takato and the two brainwashed Digimon. "I will not let you take Takato," he said lowly, the ferocious look in his eyes again.  
"Let's take out this rookie Greymon," Garurumon said.  
"Yeah, let's do it," Greymon agreed. "Nova Blast!"  
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouted.  
Guilmon slid between the attacks. "I will protect my friend!" he shouted in determination. He then began to glow.  
A white light with red highlights engulfed him. It grew brighter and brighter. Greymon, Garurumon and Henry had to shield their eyes.   
"Guilmon Digivolve to...Growlmon!"  
The light dimmed out to reveal a new Champion Digimon. The other two Digimon and Henry could only look in awe.  
'He Digivolved on his own,' Henry thought. He pointed his D-arc at Growlmon. "It says that Growlmon is Guilmon's Champion form. His special attacks are Pyro Blaster and Dragon Slash," he said.  
Takato didn't hear that because he was unconscious instead of just asleep.  
"Now, let's rumble," Growlmon said. "Pyro Blaster!" he shouted as a stream of fire came from his mouth.  
Greymon and Garurumon screamed in pain. As they collapsed, the mist around them got evaporated in the flames. Then they became Agumon and Gabumon.  
"What was that mist?" Henry asked.  
"I don't know Henry," Growlmon responded, eyes back to normal.  
Then Agumon and Gabumon regained consciousness.  
"What happened?" Agumon asked.  
"And what are we doing in our Rookie forms? All I remember is that we were out for a walk," Gabumon added.  
"I remember a strange silver and black mist, but everything is blank after that," Agumon said.  
"Growlmon, do you think that mist was the cause of this?" Henry suggested.  
"Now that you mention it, yes I do. We've got to find the source of this mist," Growlmon responded.  
Agumon and Gabumon became Greymon and Garurumon before waving and returning to the Digital World.  
"Henry, may I ask a favor?" Growlmon asked.  
"Sure Growlmon, what is it?" Henry responded.  
"That you don't tell Takato about me Digivolving," Growlmon responded. "Not until he sees it for himself anyway."  
"Sure Growlmon," Henry said.  
"Thanks," Growlmon said smiling. He knew that Takato's house was far from where they were. He scooped up Takato in his giant hand as the Hyper Wings activated. He flew into the sky and for Takato's house.  
Henry just watched in amazement. 'I'd never thought I'd see this happen,' he thought.  
"Henry, what happened?" Terriermon had woken up.  
Henery walked back home, telling Terriermon what happened on the way. "And I promised not to tell Takato about the Digivolving part until he finds out for himself. I don't want you to tell either," he concluded.  
"Momentai Henry. You know that your secret is my secret," Terriermon said.  
"I'm sorry Terriermon. I guess I forgot that," Henry said.  
Meanwhile, Growlmon flew on through the air. Somehow, he felt how weak Takato was. 'What happened to you Takato?' he thought worriedly. He reached the house in an hour and landed. He Dedigivolved back to Guilmon. He now carried Takato in both arms.  
Fortunately, Takato's parents weren't home because they were away for the weekend and would return tommorow night. Guilmon opened the door with Takato's key and took him back inside. He went upstairs to Takato's bedroom and placed Takato on the bed. Then Guilmon put the covers over Takato and laid down next to him. Meanwhile, Henry had run into Rika and Renamon  
"Is Takato all right?" Renamon asked.  
"We don't know. He felt weak for some reason and fainted," Terriermon responded.  
"Care to explain?" Rika asked.  
Henry told Rika and Renamon everything that happened.  
"Don't worry. Takato won't hear a peep about Guilmon's mysterious Digivolution from us," Rika said as her partner nodded. Then they left.  
"How could that be possible Renamon?" Rika asked(A/N: I know that Rika is way OOC, but that's the point of this story so please don't bash me about it).  
"I don't know Rika," Renamon responded just as confused.  
Takato didn't recover until the next day. He opened his eyes to find himself in bed with his pajamas on. "What happened?" he asked.  
"Takato, you're all right!" Guilmon excitedly said, hugging his friend.  
Takato returned the hug. "Who won the battle?" he asked.  
"We did Takato. Greymon and Garurumon were brainwashed by a strange mist. Once it was gone, they wer back to normal," Guilmon responded.  
"Looks like Black Ogremon is the least of our worries," Takato said.  
The Hyper Wings were still active. Takato made himself and Guilmon some bread to eat. After eating, Takato got changed.  
"How did I end up home anyway," Takato asked.  
"I brought you here after the battle. I washed you and changed you," Guilmon responded.  
Meanwhile, Black Ogremon and a group of Bakemon and Centaurumon were in the real world. Once again, the strange in the real world. Once again, the strange were in the real world. Once again, the strange fog blanketed a small area of the city. Renamon sensed the Digimon first.  
"Rika, a bunch of Digimon are in the city," Renamon said.  
"Well let's go. Maybe we can help Henry and his partner," Rika said. She got her cards and D-arc and left.  
Meanwhile, Henry and Gargomon were already there because they lived the closet to the area. Henry made Terriermon Digivolve and Gargomon was taking care of the wild Digimon. He used his Gargo Laser to evaporate the mist off them. When he ran out of ammo, Henry slashed the Recharge card. Rika and Renamon arrived just as Gargomon took the last brainwashed Digimon. They saw the mist arise and vanish. Now it was them vs. Black Ogremon. The now normal Digimon waved their thanks and returned to the Digital World.  
"I have a score to settle with you foxy," Black Ogremon said.  
"No one insults my partner," Rika said angrily.  
Renamon stepped up to help Gargomon fight Black Ogremon. Just then, they heard a low growl. They looked in the growl's direction to see Guilmon just outside the fog. The Hyper Wings had deactivated on his arrival. Once again, Takato felt the effects of a few moments after walking in it. He fell unconscious.  
"Takato!" Guilmon, Gargomon, Renamon, Rika and Henry cried.  
"Why does he fall unconscious? He hasn't done anything," Henry said.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," Black Ogremon responded.  
Guilmon was so focused on Black Ogremon that his keen nose failed to pick up a strange but familiar smell to the fog. The sinister Digimon had put tranquilizer particles in the fog. The particles were faint, but Guilmon would have easily smelled them if he had focused on the fog for just one moment.  
  
| Flashback to a month ago |  
  
One day, Takato and Guilmon just went fo a walk in the park. Things have been quiet as far as wild Digimon so they decided to enjoy the peace a little further. Unknown to both of them, a Hypnos member watched them. He had a tranquilizer gun at the ready.  
"It sure has been peaceful huh boy?" Takato asked.  
"Yeah," Guilmon responded.  
A slight rustle of a nearby bush got their attention.  
"So much for our peace," Takato said. He heard a whistling sound. He looked to see a dart streaming for Guilmon. He moved in front of Guilmon and screamed in pain as the dart pierced him. He lost consciousness and slammed to the ground.  
"Takato!" Guilmon cried. He stayed by his fallen Tamer's side.  
Meanwhile, the guy behind the bush was amazed. 'The boy took a dart to protect that Digimon,' he thought.  
Guilmon suddenly became aware of a strange smell. He removed the dart from Takato's shoulder and sniffed it. Just then, Henry came running to them.  
"Guilmon, what happened?" Terriermon asked.  
"Someone shot Takato with this," Guilmon responded. He gave Henry the dart.  
Henry slowly sniffed the dart. He quickly put it down before he fell under the effects.  
"What is it?" Terriermon asked.  
"A tranquilizer dart," Henry responded. "I learned about them in a science class. I even got to sniff one. The teacher told us to take a quick sniff so we wouldn't get drowsy. Even though I took a quick sniff, that was a smell I would always remember."  
"But why would someone want to shoot Takato?" Guilmon asked. He took the dart, smelled it once more and then crushed it.  
"I think the person was aiming for you Guilmon. Takato must have seen that and got in front of you," Henry responded.  
They went to Henry's house. Henry attempted to call Takato's parents, but they weren't home at the time. He left them a message telling them that Takato was with him and that he got the things Takato needed for school. Takato was out for two days.  
  
| End Flashback |  
  
"Are you going to let me take the boy, or am I going to have to take him from you?" Black Ogremon asked.  
"We will not let you take Takato from us," Guilmon responded.  
"We'll see about tha," Black Ogremon said. "Blazing Fist!"  
"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon shouted.  
The two attacks cancelled each other out. Black Ogremon faded out and reappeared behind all of them. This time, Guilmon was prepared. He smacked Black Ogremon with his tail. Black Ogremon slammed against the tree. He recovered quickly though. He singled out Gargomon with his Bone Boomerang. Being weak from battling the brainwashed Digimon, Gargomon took a beating from Black Ogremon.  
"Renamon, you have to help him!" Rika said very worriedly.  
It was then that Henry saw Calumon. 'I wonder why he's here,' he thought.  
Calumon saw an unconscious Takato and rushed to his side. "Takato, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"That's what we'd all like to know Calumon. He's fallen unconscious twice so far," Rika responded.  
Guilmon knew that Henry told Rika. He didn't mind though. As long as Takato didn't know about the Digivolution yet, Guilmon was fine.  
"Aaahhh!" Gargomon screamed as he took a very hard hit.  
Calumon got so worried that the symbol on his head started to glow. Henry was the only one who noticed. Renamon was engulfed in a blue light. The data from her old form dispersed for her new form's data.  
"Renamon Digivolve to...Kyuubimon!"  
The light faded to reveal a fox on four legs. Kyuubimon ran at Black Ogremon. Calumon passed out because he spent most of his energy flying to where the action was.  
"Dragon Wheel!" Kyuubimon shouted as her body became a fiery wheel with a dragon's face in front. She continued charging for Black Ogremon. She made contact, and Black Ogremon screamed in pain as the flames burned him.  
Somehow, Black Ogremon found the strength to whack her hard with his bone. She struggled to get up. One more hit from Black Ogremon made her Dedigivolve back to Renamon. Rika rushed to her side.  
"Renamon, are you all right?" Rika asked.  
"He's too strong," Renamon responded.  
"Two down, one to go," Black Ogremon said snickering as he approached Guilmon.  
Guilmon refused to back down. He growled as he stood his ground in front of Takato. "I will not allow you to take my friend," He said lowly. Then he was bathed in the white light with red highlights once more. "Guilmon Digivolve to...Growlmon!"  
The light dimmed out to reveal the Champion-level Digimon once again. Rika and Renamon were shocked even though Henry told them. Henry was more convinced that Guilmon Digivolved on his own.  
'Calumon helped Renamon Digivolve. But when he passed out his forehead symbol no longer glowed. Guilmon can somehow Digivolve at will,' Henry thought.  
"You will have to go through me before you get Takato," Growlmon bodly stated.  
"Fine with me. Sonic Club!" Black Ogremon said.  
"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon countered. 'Time to leave the ground behind,' he thought as the Hyper Wings activated again and he took to the air. He scooped up and held Takato close.  
"Hey! Come down and fight!" Black Ogremon said.  
"Whatever you say," Growlmon said. he dove for Black Ogremon.  
Black Ogremon tried a sneaky move. He moved when he thought that Growlmon would slam into the ground. What he didn't expect was for Growlmon to hover and tail whack him. He was sent flying into a sturdy pole. Growlmon's much larger size put greater strength behind the tail whack.  
"You haven't beaten me yet," Black Ogremon said weakly.  
"I say I have," Growlmon said as the blade beneath his lower arm glowed blue. He flew at Black Ogremon. "Dragon Slash!" he showed as the attack made contact.  
Black Ogremon screamed in pain as his body began to dissolve. "You may have defeated me, but my master will destroy you," he said as he completely deleted.  
Then something strange happened. The data went into a strange black portal. Then the portal closed. Growlmon took Takato home. Rika, Renamon and Henry and Terriermon also split and went home.   
'I wish I knew what keeps rendering you so weak Takato,' Growlmon thought. He arrived home in and hour. He Dedigivolved first before flying through the window. He landed and put Takato on the bed. Once again, he washed and changed Takato. Then the Hyper Wings deactivated.  
  
  
Well, there's chapter 2. Preview for Chapter 3: Old Enemy, New Time: The Tamers are on edge after hearing what Black Ogremon said before deleting. They worry that this master is more powerful than all of them. The enemy will finally be revealed. Here's one more clue to figuring out who it is: Think about how the black and silver mist came and went. I can't go further because I don't want to give it away. Give it a guess. I'll make sure to congratulate you if you guess correctly. 


	3. Old Enemy, New Time

Recap: A plot to manipulate the bond between Takato and Guilmon started to heat up when Takato began to feel his inner power. The power was so strong, that whoever controlled it could rule the world. The sinister Digimon put tranquilizer particles in the Digital fog that rendered Takato unconscious both times he entered. With the help of Guilmon's mysterious Digivolution, Black Ogremon was deleted.  
/ is Takato mental talk  
// is all Guilmon's evolutionary stages mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Old Enemy, New Time  
  
The Tamers and their Digimon were more stumped then they had ever been so far. None could figure out what left Takato unconscious. Henry and Terriermon were the most analystic so far.  
"What do you think is the problem Henry?" Terriermon asked.  
"I'm not sure Terriermon. So far, Takato was only in the field for only a few minutes before going unconscious," Hnery responded.  
"Maybe it's something inside the field," Terriermon suggested.  
"You may be onto something Terriermon," Henry said.  
"I am?" Terriermon asked.  
"Yes," Henry responded. "Let's pay attention to when Takato starts feeling strange next time."  
In Takato's room, Guilmon had to hide in the closet when Takato's parents entered. After they left and closed the door, he came out and resumed his watch. 'Oh Takato, you don't know how much I'm worried about you,' he thought. 'I would give just about anything to find out why you keep fainting.'  
Takato awakened the next day. He looked around, but didn't see Guilmon. "Guilmon?" he asked.  
"In here Takato," Guilmon whispered loudly from the closet.  
Takato was about to ask why Guilmon was in the closet when he heard approaching footsteps. His mother came in. She was very relieved to see Takato awake.  
"I spoke with Ms. Asagi over the phone. She told me to tell you that you can take as much time as you need to feel better," Mrs. Matsuda said.  
"I don't know what's happening to me mom. I feel find now. Something mysterious keeps making me feel weak," Takato said. "I'm going for a walk." He got dressed after his mother left.  
"Can I come out now?" Guilmon asked.  
"Yes Guilmon," Takato responded. "What were you doing in there anyway?" he added when Guilmon came out.  
"Whenever I heard your parents coming, I hid in the closet so they wouldn't see me," Guilmon responded.  
The Hyper Wings activated. Guilmon grabbed Takato and flew out the window. He landed and let go of Takato. Then the Hyper Wings deactivated, and Takato and Guilmon went walking. Henry soon joined them.  
"Are you feeling okay Takato?" Henry asked.  
"For now Henry," Takato responded.  
"Henry and I suspect that something in the Digital Field is making you faint," Terriermon said.  
"The only thing weird about the Digital Field is that it's a weird fog bank. The fog has never done anything to me," Takato said.  
"You're right. It must be something else," Henry said.  
Back in the Digitald World, the sinister Digimon watched Takato, Henry and their Digimon. 'You aren't aware of how close you were to figuring out why you kept fainting Takato. The weird fog is the reason. It may not have affected you in the past, but it does now due to my tranquilizer particles,' he thought.  
Elsewhere in the Digital World, a Parrotmon was just flying peacefully through a forest when the silver and black mist overcame it. It then flew through a black portal that appeared as a fogbank in the real world. This time, Takato and Henry were only ten yards away.  
"A Digimon is in there," Guilmon growled.  
"Let's see what is it this time," Terriermon said.  
The others nodded. They were just outside the fog when something caught Guilmon's nose. He smelled the area and found the strange smell coming from the fog.  
'Hmm...that fog smells like...a tranquilizer!" Guilmon suddenly thought. Sure enough, he saw Takato start to feel weak.  
The Hyper Wings activated again. Guilmon flew Takato out of the fog just in time. He landed outside the fog.  
"What's wrong Guilmon?" Henry asked.  
"There's some kind of tranquilizer in the fog," Guilmon responded.  
"Are you sure? I couldn't smell it," Takato said.  
"I can smell it Takato because of my keen sense of smell. That's what left you weak the past two times," Guilmon said.  
Then the fog disappeared, revealing the Parrotmon. It didn't waste any time to attack.  
"Static Destroyer!" Parrotmon shouted.  
Takato, Henry and Guilmon got out of the way in time. The attack hit a tall, wide tree. The tree began to fall.  
"Takato, watch out!" Henry shouted.  
Takato looked back and saw the tree falling. He tried to run out of the way, but he got his foot caught between the rocks in the ground. He couldn't get his foot out as the tree continued to fall for him. He was so focused on the tree, that he didn't see Guilmon glowing.  
"Guilmon Digivolve to...Growlmon!"  
Growlmon arched himself over Takato. The tree fell on Growlmon instead, but his enormous size made the tree look like a twig. He removed the tree and put it next to him. Takato had closed his eyes waiting for the tree to crush him. When he didn't feel the tree on him, he opened his eyes. He saw something with a white stomach over him. Then the something moved into a kneeling position. Then Takato got a better look at the creature. It kind of resembled Guilmon.  
"Are you all right Takato?" the creature asked.  
"Guilmon?" Takato asked.  
"It's Growlmon now," the creature responded. "Are you all right?" he added.  
"Yes, thanks to you," Takato responded. "But how did you Digivolve?" he added.  
"I did it on my own," Growlmon responded.  
"But how?" Takato asked.  
"I don't know," Growlmon responded. Then he scooped up Takato, quickly got up and sidestepped the oncoming electric attack. His pupils became dots again. He put Takato down and prepared to face Parrotmon.  
"Henry, let's help out," Terriermon said.  
"You've got it," Henry said, and Terriermon jumped off his shoulder. He took out the Digivolution card and slashed it through his D-arc.  
"Terriermon Digivolve to...Gargomon!" Gargomon stood next to Growlmon.  
Parrotmon had other things in mind. He flew forward to capture Takato. Growlmon quickly headbutted it. Parrotmon quickly regained it's composure. Suddenly, a Digimon came through a portal instead of a weird fog.  
"Oh great, what now?" Gargomon asked.  
A Frigimon came completely through the portal. It's normal black eyes were red. This was a clear sign of brainwashing. Parrotmon circled around Growlmon and Gargomon. Growlmon stood in front of Takato, and Gargomon was behind him.  
Frigimon came at Gargomon. "Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" he announced as his fist glowed blue.  
"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon shouted as he blew Frigimon back.  
Gargomon's distraction was all Parrotmon needed to attack. The sneak attack came too quick for Henry to react. Gargomon got blown back into a tree and knocked out cold. Now it was Grolwmon vs. Parrotmon and Frigimon.  
"Static..."Parrotmon started to say.  
"Fox Tail Inferno!" a voice shouted.  
The attack hit dead on, and Parrotmon was stunned.  
"Nice of you to come," Growlmon said.  
"Glad to be able to help," Kyuubimon said.  
In the brief conversaton between them, Frigimon managed to take Takato away.  
"Growlmon!" Takato shouted.  
Growlmon looked back to see Frigimon taking Takato into a portal. The portal then began to close.  
"Oh no you don't!" Growlmon shouted. He ran into the portal before it completely closed.  
"Growlmon!" Henry cried.  
Kyuubimon helped free Parrotmon of the mist. Parrotmon gave them his thanks and flew into the sky, through a portal in the air. Then that portal closed as well.  
"All we can do now is hope that Growlmon will be all right and bring Takato back alive," Rika said.  
Meanwhile in the Digital World, Frigimon and Growlmon ended up in the different areas. The sinister Digimon who brought them there took no chances. Growlmon knew he had to find Takato and fast. The Hyper Wings activated, and he took off.  
In another area of the Digital World, the brainwashed Frigimon continued on to the sinister Digimon's lair. Takato had given up struggling since it wasn't doing any good. Some of the other Digimon tried to help Takato, but they were Rookies or weak Champions. In other words, Frigimon deleted them.  
Back in the real world, a full day has passed already. The Tamers, their Digimon and Takato's parents were very worried. Henry had told them the truth, and they only hoped that Growlmon brought Takato back safely. In the Digital World, Greymon was just patrolling his territory. It suddenly got chilly in the area. He went outside the area and saw a Frigimon. As the Digimon got closer, Greymon saw that its eyes were red.  
'It must be brainwashed,' Greymon thought. Upon closer inspection, he saw a familiar boy being held captive. 'It's that boy! I better help him,' he thought.  
Frigimon continued on his way. Suddenly, Greymon blocked Frigimon's path.  
"Let the boy go," Greymon said.  
"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" Frigimon shouted.  
Greymon sidestepped the attack. "Nova Blast!" he shouted.  
That attack hit home. Frigimon let go of Takato, but Greymon caught him. Takato saw the strange mist come out of Frigimon. It's eyes became the normal black color.  
"What happened?" Frigimon asked.  
"That's what we'd like to know," Greymon responded. He looked at the boy in his hand. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
"Yes," Takato responded.  
"What's your name?" Frigimon asked.  
"Takato," Takato responded. "My friend and partner Growlmon is looking for me," he added.  
"So, you're that Digimon's Tamer," Greymon said. "It's late. Let's get some sleep. We'll look for your friend in the morning."  
Takato nodded and fell asleep in Greymon's hand. Greymohn slowly laid down and closed his hand on Takato. He made sure not to close it too tight or Takato wouldn't be able to breathe. Frigimon laid down as well, and they both fell asleep.  
In another part of the Digital World, Growlmon also rested. He would resume his search in the morning. The race against time would really take place in the morning. The sinister Digimon was already on his way to kidnap Takato. The fortunate thing was that the Digimon had a lot of ground to cover. The next morning, Frigimon, Greymon and Takato(riding on Greymon's head) went to search for Grolwmon. Takato wasn't aware that his bond with Growlmon had gotten stronger over the night.  
/Oh Growlmon, where are you?/ Takato thought, not realizing that he mentally spoke to Growlmon yet.  
Growlmon heard Takato in his mind. He wasn't sure how, but he knew how to respond. //Takato//  
'I heard Growlmon in my mind?' Takato thought confused. He found out he knew what to do. /How can we do this?/  
//I don't know. We must have a strong bond//  
/What should I do?/  
//Keep your mind open to me. I'll follow you that way// He continued through the air, but he knew what direction to go in now. 'Don't worry Takato. I'll find you,' he thought.  
"Are you okay? You look like you just saw a Bakemon," Frigimon said.  
"Huh? Oh, I'm okay. I have a bond with Growlmon. He and I can mentally talk to each other," Takato responded. "I don't know how, but I know how to use this mental link. I'm mentally showing him where we are."  
"That's good to hear," Greymon said.  
Meanwhile, the Sinister Digimon got closer to where Takato and his two new Digimon friends. He had absorbed Black Ogremon's data because Black Ogremon wouldn't have survived rebirth. Growlmon's attack would've evaporated Black Ogremon if the sinister Digimon didn't act quickly.  
'Now you are a part of me my loyal servant,' the Digimon thought. A few hours later, he saw an orange body with blue stripes below. 'Now it's finally time we met boy,' he thought as he came down for a landing.  
Meanwhile, Greymon and Frigimon suddenly stopped. They felt a sinister presence nearby.  
"What is it Greymon?" Takato asked.  
"It's Devimon. He's here," Greymon responded.  
"Who's Devimon?" Takato asked.  
"I've heard stories of him as a Koromon. He is a powerful Champion-level Digimon as well as a very evil one. I heard that he was defeated by the first group of Digidestined. But he got reborn, more powerful than ever. He may be a Champion, but he is as powerful as a strong Ultimate," Greymon responded.  
"I see you heard of me," Devimon said as he landed.  
Greymon put his hand where Takato is. Takato got onto Greymon's hand, and Greymon held Takato close to his body.  
"You don't stand a chance against me. You might as well hand the boy over," Devimon said.  
Takato looked like he did see a Bakemon. Devimon looked likek a demon from his worst nightmares.  
"Don't let him get me but don't get hurt," Takato said.  
"We won't let him get you Takato," Frigimon said. 'We got to keep Devimon busy until Growlmon arrives,' he thought.   
"Oh, but I will get the boy. He has a powerful bond with his Digimon. That power in my hands will give me ultimate power over all, making me unstoppable," Devimon said.  
"I'll never let you use my bond for you evil purposes," Takato said.  
"Oh, but you'll have no choice in the matter. Enough talk, let's rumble. I'm sure you remember this attack," Devimon said. He closed his hand into a fist(A/N: I don't remember Devimon's attacks either so expect to see my mind at work again).  
Takato was confused about what attack Devimon prepared to use. He panicked when he saw Devimon's fist literally fire up. "It's a Blazing Fist attack!" he screamed.  
"That's right. Your Digimon forced me to absorb my servant Black Ogremon. Now he is part of me, and I am as strong as the strongest Ultimate. Blazing Fist!" Devimon said as he stretched out his fist.  
The attack started out as the size of a fist. But it suddenly quadrupled in size. Greymon and Frigimon were barely able to evade the attack.  
"Give up. You barely evaded one of my slower attacks," Devimon said.  
"That was one of his slower attacks? It came at us at 30 mph," Takato said.  
"Now you're about to be put in the dark for a while. Dark Shadow!" Devimon said.  
A black mass began to cover them.  
"Oh no you don't! Pyro Blaster!" a familiar voice shouted.  
Takato, Greymon, Frigimon and Devimon saw the flame dissolve the shadow attack. They looked up to see Growlmon coming for a landing.  
"You won't have Takato," Growlmon said.  
"It's good to see you," Greymon said.  
"Well, we have a reinforcement. No matter though, he doesn't stand a chance against me," Devimon said.  
Greymon handed Takato to Frigimon. "Growlmon and I will see what we can do against Devimon. You keep Takato safe," he said.  
Frigimon nodded and put Takato down close to him. They both sat down.  
/Get him Growlmon/  
//I'll do my best// He then felt more energy go through his body. //Thank you Takato//  
/No problem/ He actually didn't slash a card through his D-arc. He physically gave Growlmon energy through their bond.  
Devimon somehow felt Takato's use of the bond. He smirked to himself. 'The time is now,' he thought. He flew into the air faster than the naked or Digimon eye could follow.  
"Where is he?" Takato asked. He soon got his answer.  
"Dark Energy Prison!" Devimon announced.  
Before Greymon or Growlmon could react, they, Frigimon and Takato were shrouded in darkness. Greymon tried a Nova Blast, but it was absorbed into the darkness. The same thing happened when Growlmon used his Pyro Blaster. Then, both attacks came right back at them; however, they used Nova Blast and Pyro Blaster to cancel out the reflected attacks.  
"As you just witnessed, your attacks are futile. Once my Dark Energy Prison traps my foes, they're trapped until I take it off. And don't bother trying to sniff me out Growlmon because my dark energy blocks out your keen sense of smell," Devimon said.  
"He's right guys. I can't smell him," Growlmon said.  
It goes without saying that what happened next caught Takato and his three Digimon friends off guard. A dark hand grabbed Takato's shoulder and quickly pulled him out of the prison.  
"Takato!" Greymon, Growlmon and Frigimon cried.  
Growlmon banged on the prison. It was futile however. "We've got to get out of here," he said.  
"How can we?" Frigimon asked.  
//Takato, if you can hear me, I need your help to break out of this prison//  
/Here Growlmon, good luck/  
Growlmon felt the massive increase of energy. He roared and Pyro Blasted his way out. The dark prison shattered like glass.  
"Well done Growlmon," Greymon said.  
"I've got to save Takato," Growlmon said.  
The Hyper Wings sprouted from his back. He flew into the sky.  
"Good luck," Greymon and Frigimon said.  
Growlmon sped off after Devimon. Now that Growlmon was no longer in the prison, he could easily smell Devimon's trail. He followed his nose. Takato also gave him a mental picture of his area. An hour later, Devimon reached Mt. Infinity.  
"Now your bond shall be mine," Devimon said. He put Takato down. "To make sure you don't try to get away, Dark Parasites!" he added.  
The parasites formed on Takato. Takato began to feel weak. He soon passed out. Fortunately, Growlmon was still on Devimon's trail. He felt Takato getting very weak.  
'Hang on Takato," Growlmon thought.  
Meanwhile, Takato began to feel another effect of the parasites. He felt drained of energy. /Hurry Growlmon/  
//Hold on Takato. I'm almost there// A few minutes later, he arrived at Mt. Infinity. He immediately saw Takato covered in parasites. 'I've got to aim this right. If I don't, I'll hurt Takato," he thought.  
"I'd like to see how you'll help your friend. I'm impressed that you got out of my prison," Devimon said.  
Growlmon got into a 45 degree angle of Takato. "Pyro Blaster!" he announced. This time, he had it focused.  
The parasites burned to nothing, and Takato's energy was restored.  
"Very impressive. But I'm willing to get what I want in whatever way it takes," Devimon said. He pushed Takato off the cliff side of the mountain.  
Growlmon sprouted the Hyper Wings and dove after Takato. He managed to get under Takato. Takato fell onto Growlmon's shoulder, and Growlmon flew back up.  
"Are you all right?" Growlmon asked.  
"I am now thanks to you," Takato responded. "But how are we going to get out of here?" he added.  
Growlmon thought very hard. He visioned a portal leading back to the real world. Amazingly, a blue portal appeared. Growlmon flew through it and came out in the real world. They were in the park. Henry, Rika, their Digimon and Takato's parents were just sitting down when Growlmon touched down. The others turned around and saw them as Growlmon put Takato on the ground.  
"Takato! Oh, thank goodness you're safe," Mrs. Matsuda said. She ran and gave Takato a fierce hug.  
"If it wasn't for Growlmon, Greymon and Frigimon, I wouldn't be here," Takato said.  
"Frigimon kidnapped you," Rika said.  
"Because he was brainwashed. Greymon found me and freed Frigimon. Then they helped me until Growlmon found me," Takato said.  
"We found out who Black Ogremon served," Growlmon said.  
"Who?" Renamon asked.  
Takato and Growlmon took turns telling them about Devimon and what happened in their encounter with him.  
"So how long has it been?" Takato asked.  
"Six months," Henry responded.  
"Six months! I've been gone only a couple of days," Takato said.  
"That's because we were in the Digital World. Time passes much slower there," Growlmon explained. He and Takato found an isolated area and sat down.  
Takato leaned against Growlmon's leg. They just sat that way while watching the birds and other animals frolick around.  
  
  
  
Well, here's the end of Chapter 3. I worked on it little by little for two weeks, but now it's out right? I hope that some of you were able to guess that the mysterious Digimon was Devimon. If you were thrown off guard a little by seeing that Takato and Guilmon would mentally talk to one another, I hope that now you can see why. Preview for Chapter 4: Inside Danger: Hypnos is just working on an ordinary scientifical experiment. They try to clone a Digimon that they've seen on the show. But something goes horribly wrong, and it almost blows up the building. The Tamers face and experiment gone wild.  
  
Oh, and what did you think about saying that Takato looked like he saw a Bakemon? I was trying to be a little creative because Bakemon do look like ghosts. 


	4. Inside Danger

Recap: The Tamers and their Digimon were stumped about why Takato kept fainting. The next day, Takato, Henry and Terriermon found out the reason. Guilmon told them that he smelled tranquilizer in the fog. A heated battle with Parrotmon ended up with Frigimon kidnapping Takato. Growlmon followed but ended up in a completely different part of the Digital World. Through a discovered bond, he was able to find Takato. Black Ogremon's master turned out to be the sinister Devimon, sworn enemy to the first group of Digidestined.  
/ is Takato mental talk  
// is all of Guilmon's evolutionary stages mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Inside Danger  
  
The Tamers and their Digimon enjoyed a lovely afternoon in the park. Takato's parents went home. Now that Takato was back safe, they trusted him to Growlmon. Speaking of Growlmon, he and Takato were still off in an isolated area of the park. For the most part, they sat in silence. An hour later, Growlmon finally broke the silence.  
"Takato, I've been thinking. Maybe Devimon was the one who put the tranquilizer in the fog," Growlmon said.  
"What makes you say that Growlmon?" Takato asked.  
"The second time you fainted, Black Ogremon said that the reason why you fainted was for him to know, and us to find out. When I defeated him, he said his master would destroy us. We found otu that Devimon was Black Ogremon's master," Growlmon responded.  
"That's a very good point Growlmon," Takato said.  
By late afternoon, the other Tamers had gone home. That left Takato and Growlmon sitll at the park. Growlmon watched the ducks swim in the lake.  
"Maybe we should go ho..," Growlmon started to say before he looked at Takato.  
Takato leaned against Growlmon, fast asleep. Growlmon smiled and scooped up Takato.  
//Let's get you home Takato. You've had quite a day, and I can feelt that you're very exhausted//  
/Okay/ he mentally smiled.  
Growlmon smiled before spreading his wings and taking off. It had gotten dark fairly quickly. Growlmon looked down and gasped in awe. He had never seen such a beautiful sight.  
//I know you're tired Takato, but you have to see this//  
Takato opened his eyes and looked down. He looked on in speechless awe. The city was lit up like a Christmas tree. The city was an incredible sight by itself, but seeing it lit up made it look that much more incredible. Unfortunately, Takato fell asleep after only five minutes because he was still very exhausted.  
Growlmon arrived home half an hour later. He landed and retracted his wings. He Dedigivolved before using his tail to knock on the door. Mrs. Matsuda let him in. She was concerned when she noticed Takato.  
"Is he all right?" Mrs. Matsuda asked.  
"Yes Mrs. Matsuda, he's fine. He's just really tired after all that's happened today," Guilmon responed, carrying Takato to his[Takato's] room. He laid Takato on the bed before yawning himself. He was also pretty tired from what happened.  
/Guilmon/  
//Yes Takato//  
/I want to sleep on the floor with you/  
//Okay// He picked up Takato and gently placed him on the floor. He laid down himself and went to sleep.  
Meanwhile at Hypnos, the scientists were working on what started as a routine cloning experiment. They've managed to somehow to get data samples from all the deleted Digimon. Unlike the data that the Digimon are made of, this cloned creature was going to be flesh and blood. Normally, this would be impossible, but the scientists put human DNA into the procedure. The human DNA into the procedure. The human DNA completely replaced the data. Now all that was needed was to decide what Digimon to clone.  
"Let's clone the one called Gorillamon," Yamaki said.  
The cloning process took place. The legs formed first. An hour later, the slow process was complete. Except for the gun, the clone looked like a real gorilla. It had dark brown fur.  
"Excellent, the cloning was a success," Yamaki said.  
That was when everything went wrong. The flesh and blood Gorillamon easily broke the glass by just punching it with his gun arm. Then he blasted the lab with his gun. Everyone scrambled to get out of his way.  
"Seal off all exits!" Yamaki ordered.  
The Gorillamon made quick work of the lab door. Then he ran out the destroyed door. That put him in firing range at the main generator. He smirked and aimed his gun at it.  
"Oh no you don't!" Yamaki said. He fired a warning shot at Gorillamon's feet.  
Gorillamon stopped and blasted a window. He knew that he could easily be killed in his new form. He quickly climbed down and went anyone because this Gorillamon had unlimited fire power. The Hypnos scientists installed a program in the gun that gave it unlimited power. Another whammy was that the program was one of their few irreversible programs.  
Gorillamon stuck to the shadows of the alleys. Meanwhile in Takato's house, Takato and Guilmon slept peacefully in the floor. Guilmon sitll had his arms securely around Takato. Guilmon's eyes snapped open and went viral. He slowly got up and placed Takato on the bed. He walked over to the window and jumped out. He spread his wings and flew above the house.  
He circled around the house. 'A strange Digimon is here. I know it,' he thought as he continued to slowly circle the house in search of the intruder.  
Little did he know, the Digimon was already inside the house. Takato woke up to the sound of heavy breathing.  
He looked to see that he was in the bed. He looked to his right to see an intruder not too far from the bed.  
"Aaahhh! Who are you?" Takato screamed.  
The Gorillamon aimed and prepared to fire at Takato. Takato jumped out of the bed and ran for the door. Gorillamon opened fire and accurately struck Takato's leg three times. Takato screamed in pain and slammed to the ground. Everyone inside heard the scream and raced to Takato's room. Gorillamon put the desk behind the door to prevent Takato's parents from getting in. Mr. Matsuda tried to open the door, but something kept it from opening. He felt something heavy behind the door.  
"There's something against the door," Mr. Matsuda said.  
"What are we going to do?" Mrs. Matsuda asked.  
"Allow me," a voice responded.  
Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda looked back to see Guilmon standing there. They moved so he could get to the door. Guilmon walked to within his arm length of the door. His paw glowed white.  
"Rock Breaker!" he shouted, thrusting his fist into the door.  
The door splintered, and the desk split in two halves. Guilmon's eyes turned viral again and be charged into the room. Mrs. Matsuda turned on the light. She, her husband and Guilmon got a good look at the creature. It was a gorilla with a gun for a right hand.  
"Takato!" Guilmon cried a few moments afterwards. He ran and stood beside his friend. He then roared in pain. He was so focused on the intruder, that he didn't feel the pain in his left leg until now. He and Takato were physically bonded, meaning he could feel Takato's pain.  
"What's wrong Guilmon?" Mr. Matsuda asked.  
"Takato's hurt. I can feel his pain," Guilmon painfully responded.  
Gorillamon took this as an advantage and hit Takato's already beaten leg. Takato and Guilmon screamed/roared in pain.  
'I've got to focus. I can't help Takato if I'm in pain,' Guilmon thought. He cleared his mind of the pain and began to recover.  
Amazingly, Takato also began to recover. The bullets popped out of his leg, and the wound began to close up. A few minutes later, Takato's leg had fully healed.  
"Thanks Guilmon," Takato said as he stood up.  
"Anytime Takato," Guilmon said. He turned his attention back to Gorillamon. "Time for you to leave," he growled. He tail whacked Gorillamon into the window.  
"It's going to take more than that you red lizard," Gorillamon said. "You think that a Rookie like you can defeat a Champion like me?"  
"I'd say you're a chump," Takato said.  
Gorillamon growled angrily. "You dare insult me?" he angrily asked.  
"No duh you big furball," Takato responded defiantly.  
"Why don't we take this battle outside ugmo," Guilmon said.  
"Gladly. I'll take care of you and then I'll kill your friend," Gorillamon said.  
Takato got his D-arc and Modify cards. Gorillamon jumped out of the window. Takato got on Guilmon's back, and Guilmon jumped from the window. Takato got off Guilmon's back and prepared to help.  
"Gattling Arm!" Gorillamon shouted, letting his bullets fly.  
Guilmon ran to the side to dodge the attack. "Takato, we need to end this battle quickly," he said, still growling.  
"I've got just the thing to have this mutate running scared," Takato said. He pulled out a Mega Seadramon card. "Digi Modify! Mega Seadramon's Lightning Javelin activate!"  
Guilmon began to gather electrical energy. The energy formed into a lightning spear. Guilmon took the lightning spear and aimed it at Gorillamon.  
"Lightning Javelin!" Guilmon shouted as he threw the spear.  
Takato was right about one thing. The attack did make Gorillamon run scared. Guilmon grabbed Takato, spread his wings and flew back into Takato's room. He then placed Takato on the bed.  
"Sorry about the door," Guilmon said.  
"It's no problem Guilmon. You saved my life," Takato said. He then went back to sleep.  
Guilmon fell asleep next to Takato's bed. Meanwhile, a Hypnos agent had made it back to headquarters. The he told Yamaki everything. Yamaki had a very grim look on his face after hearing the story.  
"We've got to destroy our out of control creation before it kills people. That young boy is fortunate to have a loyal Digimon friend," Yamaki said.  
The rest of the night went without incident. It was a different story late the next morning. Gorillamon was on the prowl again. He had only one thing in mind, revenge. He felt very angry because Takato and Guilmon made a fool out of him. Takato was at school right now. Guilmon was close by in the bushes. He wouldn't take any chances. He knew that Gorillamon would be back. He smelled Renamon and looked behind him.  
"May I ask why are you here?" Renamon asked.  
"Last night, a strange-looking Digimon came to Takato's room. It shot him in the leg. If I had known it was already inside, I wouldn't have gone outside looking for it. Takato are linked so I felt his pain. I helped him recover by not focusing on the pain. The Digimon and I went outside for a battle, but Takato ended used a Mega Seadramon card on me to make the Digimon run," Guilmon responded. "But I fear that it will be back," he added.  
"And you think that it will come here?" Renamon asked.  
"Yeah. One thing any monkey is good at is sniffing. It will probably track him here," Guilmon responded. His eyes went viral the moment he stopped talking.  
"It's here isn't it?" Renamon asked.  
"Yes," Guilmon growled in response.  
"Let's stop it before it causes chaos," Renamon said.  
It was too late for that because Gorillamon blasted a few windows open. The very bad news is that those were the windows of Takato's class.  
"What is that?" Rika asked.  
"That's a strange-looking Gorillamon," Henry responded. He saw that it looked straight at Takato. "Why is it looking at you Takato?" he asked.  
"I'll explain later," Takato responded. "Guilmon!" he called.  
"Here Takato!" Guilmon shouted before tackling Gorillamon. "This fight doesn't involve Takato so leave him alone," he added.  
Everyone except Takato, Rika and Henry were amazed. "Takato and this monster know each other?" they all asked.  
"Guilmon is my friend," Takato responded.  
"Gattling Arm!" Gorillamon shouted.  
"Not so fast furball. Diamond Storm!" Renamon said.  
The Diamond Storm completely negated Gorillamon's attack. Gorillamon saw an open shot to get Guilmon. He charged at Guilmon. Guilmon expected another Gattling Arm, which left his right leg wide open. He had his leg straight out, and Gorillamon struck it hard with his gun arm. Guilmon roared in pain when he felt the gun hit his shin.  
"Aaahhh!" Takato screamed, grabbing his right shin. 'Guilmon helped me get rid of my injury. Now it's time I returned the favor,' he thought. His determination to defeat Gorillamon overwhelmed his pain, and he recovered.  
Guilmon also recovered. "Thanks Takato," he said. He looked at the now confused Gorillamon. "Takato and I share a true link. True we can feel each other's pain, but we can also heal each other. Pyro Sphere!"  
Gorillamon got blasted back for miles. He was halfway out of the city before the Pyro Sphere lost all it's energy. Back at the school, Takato told everyone everything from the beginning to now.  
"You have a lot of guts to keep coming in your situation," Ms. Asagi said.  
"Yeah, but I'm concerned for everyone now. I think I should stay away from here for a while for the safety of the school," Takato said.  
"Your request is granted Takato. We understand your concern," the principal said. "You can return when Devimon and that freak of nature are defeated."  
Takato nodded gratefully. Guilmon spread his wings, scooped Takato up and flew off. They arrived home and told Takato's parents what happened.  
"We're proud of your decision. You're doing the right thing to think of everyone else before yourself in this situation," Mr. Matsuda said.  
"You're maturing so fast in this kind of situation," Mrs. Matsuda agreed.  
"Thanks mom and dad," Takato said smiling. He then answered the ringing phone. "Hello," he asked.  
"Hey Takato, it's Henry. Can you meet Terriermon and me and Guilmon's dugout? We need to talk about what we're going to do about that strange Gorillamon," Henry said.  
"Aren't you still at school?" Takato asked.  
"The principal asked Rika and me to help you . He's given us permission to take as long as we need to help you out of your situation. So Rika, Renamon, Terriermon and I will be ready, willing and able to help you. In other words, we are out of school as long as you are," Henry responded.  
"All right Henry. Bye," Takato said before hanging up. "Henry wants me to meet up with him."  
"Go meet him son," his parents said.  
Takato nodded, and he and Guilmon walked our of the house. They walked to the dugout and arrived half an hour later. They saw Henry and Terriermon already there.  
"Rika had something to do with her family," Henry said.  
Takato nodded.  
"On my way home, some guy in a black suit stopped me. He told me that his name was Yamaki. He also told me that the scientists at the place called Hypnos worked on cloning a Gorillamon. But this Gorillamon was basically a real gorilla because the scientists put DNA into it. He wants you and Guilmon to continue being careful," Henry said.  
"That explains why it was really scared of the lightning attack," Guilmon said.  
"It does doesn't it Guilmon?" Terriermon asked.  
"It does," Takato agreed. "We got to find a way to stop Gorillamon though."  
Halfway in the city, Gorillamon had recovered from Guilmon's attack. "I've had all I can take from that big red lizard. He's roadkill the next time we meet," he said in frustration. He began to make his way back. He was incredibly fast for a mutated Digimon. Meanwhile, Growlmon and Takato cruised through the air. Guilmon had Digivolved as soon as he and Takato left the dugout. They had peace for two hours. Then Growlmon hovered in place, his eyes going viral.  
"What's wrong Growlmon?" Takato asked.  
"Energy Cannon!" a voice shouted from a nearby skyscraper.  
The attack hit Growlmon in the back. He was more stunned than hurt. Unfortunately, Takato got knocked off Growlmon's back. Growlmon tried to save Takato, but Gorillamon launched another Energy Cannon. Growlmon dodged.  
'I have to get to Takato,' Growlmon thought.  
"I've had enough of you," Gorillamon said.  
"Can't say I don't feel the same about you," Growlmon said. He then spotted helicopters coming. He knew that help arrived. "Glad you guys could make it."  
"Where's your friend?" Yamaki asked frm inside one of the helicopters.  
"He fell into the forest," Growlmon responded.  
"We'll handle out creation. You look for your friend Takato," Yamaki said.  
Growlmon nodded and flew into the forest to look for Takato. Takato had fallen into the heart of the forest. Luckily, the tree branches broke his fall and also preventing a serious injury.  
"Well, I'll be better off staying here. Growlmon will be better off in finding me if I do," Takato said. He looked up to see a lot of trees blocking his vision. 'Only one thing can help Growlmon find me,' he thought. /Growlmon, can you hear me?/  
//Yes Takato. Are you all right?//  
/I'm all right Growlmon/  
//Where are you?//  
/Follow my mental signal and you'll find me/  
Growlmon felt the signal and followed it. The trees slowed hm down quite a bit. He Pyro Blasted his way through. By using his Pyro Blaster to clear the way, he quickly found Takato. He lowered himself to the ground so Takato could quickly get on. Takato got on Growlmon's back, and Growlmon flew off. They headed back to where Gorillamon was. Gorillamon held his own pretty well against the Hypnos agents. The agents were forced to remain defensive because Gorillamon's speed to attack. Two helicopters have been shot down, causing a fatal crash.  
"We made the mistake of infusing this clone with an army man's DNA. It fights a lot better than us," Yamaki said.  
Gorillamon held his own for an hour so far. Then he saw a huge opening. One of the helicopters had gotten into his firing range. The pilot never knew that she got dangerously close up on his firing range. He took careful aim.  
"Energy Cannon!" Gorillamon shouted.  
The pilot saw the attack comming but she couldn't maneuver around it in time.  
"Stop that attack Growlmon!" a voice shouted.  
"Pyro Blaster!" another voice shouted.  
A stream of fire collided with the energy attack. The explosion created a small shockwave. The Hypnos agents saw Growlmon. As Growlmon got closer, they could see Takato on his back. Growlmon picked up Takato and put him into the helicopter that had Yamaki in it. Then he prepared to face Gorillamon.  
  
  
  
And here's where I'll end it. Well, I'm back at school now so that means I'll work on my chapters when I can and try to update them as soon as I can. Anyway, preview for Chapter 5: Outside Trouble: Growlmon and Gorillamon face off. But an outside factor comes to help Gorillamon, which forces Growlmon to back off. And Gorillamon can become data again? What's up with that? You'll have to find out. 


	5. Outside Trouble

Recap: Takato and Growlmon had returned from the Digital World and relaxed in the park. In another area of the city, Hypnos was hard at work on a Digimon clone experiment. They fused a Gorillamon's data with an army man's DNA. The experiment quickly got out of control and escaped. It targeted Takato, but Guilmon drove the mutant Digimon off. Now Gorillamon's back, and Growlmon is about to fight it.  
/ is Takato mental talk  
_Italic words _is mental talk for all of Guilmon's Digivolutions  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 5: Outside Trouble  
  
Growlmon had landed on the building Gorillamon was on. It was a large building so he didn't have to worry about it crumbling under his weight. He had not too long ago put Takato in a helicopter after getting him out of a thick forest.  
  
"I'm going to pulverize you," Gorillamon said.  
  
"You're the one who's going to be pulverized you furball," Growlmon retorted.  
  
Gorillamon growled angrily before attacking. "Energy Cannon!" he yelled before the attack streamed for Growlmon.  
  
"Not so fast furball! Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon shouted.  
  
The attacks cancelled each other out. Gorillamon quickly fired another Energy Cannon. Growlmon sidestepped the attack. Then he moved closer to Gorillamon. The blade under his elbow came out.  
  
"Dragon Slash!" he shouted. He swung his arm at Gorillamon.  
  
Gorillamon screamed in pain as the electrical-like energy came in contact with him. Then Growlmon tail whacked Gorillamon into the door of the stairwell. Gorillamon got up and aimed his gun.  
  
"Gattling Arm!" Gorillamon shouted.  
  
"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon shouted.  
  
Growlmon's attack melted the bullets. Then Growlmon came in for the final attack.  
  
"I would hold it right there if I were you. That is if you don't want to see your friend die," a voice said.  
  
Growlmon turned and saw Devimon. Devimon's fist was pointed to the helicopter with Takato in it. Gorillamon took advantage of the distraction. He fired an Energy Cannon. Growlmon roared in pain.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Takato screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yamaki asked.  
  
"I can feel Growlmon's pain," Takato responded, holding his chest.  
  
"Demon Wind!" Devimon shouted, flapping his wings.  
  
The strong wind shook the helicopter. A few moments later, Takato got shaken out.  
  
"Takato!" Growlmon cried. He dove after his falling Tamer. He soon flew under.  
  
Takato fell onto Growlmon's back. Growlmon flew back up to find Devimon and Gorillamon gone.  
  
"Are you all right Takato?" Growlmon asked.  
  
"I'll...be fine," Takato responded. He felt Growlmon's energy flow through him and soon he felt much better. "Thanks buddy. I'm much better now," he said.  
  
"Anytime," Growlmon said before heading home. He couldn't help but wonder where Gorillamon went.  
  
Meanwhile, Devimon was back at Mt. Infinity. Gorillamon was with him. Gorillamon hated being a real gorilla. He yearned to be a data creature again. Devimon saw the look in Gorillamon's eyes and knew what Gorillamon wanted.  
  
"You can become data again my furry friend," Devimon said.  
  
"But how can I when there's human DNA inside me?" Gorillamon asked.  
  
"My Demon Mist can control Digimon. But it can also undo damage that a human has caused to a Digimon," Devimon responded.  
  
"You don't have to control me. I'll do as you command if you can really change me back into data," Gorillamon said.  
  
"Very well then," Devimon said. "Demon Mist!"  
  
Gorillamon saw the silver and black mist heading for him. The mist soon coursed through him. He looked at himself and saw himself chaning. His brown fur became white. A few moments later, Gorillamon was a full Digimon again.  
  
"I'm very grateful to you. What is your desire?" Gorillamon said.  
  
"I want the boy Takato brought to me," Devimon said.  
  
"As you wish. Personally, I would like to bet back at him," Gorillamon said.  
  
"Oh believe me my friend, you will. I just want something from him. After I get what I want, you can kill him ahahaha," Devimon said.  
  
Gorillamon smirked. He couldn't wait to get his revenge on Takato. Meanwhile, Growlmon had landed at Takato's house. He put Takato on the ground before Dedigivolving. Then he and Takato went inside. Devimon decided to pay Takato a little surprise visit. He created a portal inside Takato's room. A fog appeared in the Takato's room. After Devimon and Gorillamon came through, the fog disappeared. Takato and Guilmon were in the kitchen, eating lunch.  
  
"Well Guilmon, I'm heading bakc to my room. I need a nap," Takato said. He turned to go to his room.  
  
Guilmon's eyes went feral. He knew that two Digimon were in the house. "Don't go in there Takato," Guilmon warned.  
  
"Why shouldn't I Guilmon?" Takato asked in confusion.  
  
"Two Digimon are in there," Guilmon responded.  
  
"Let's go in together then," Takato said.  
  
Guilmon nodded and walked with Takato. They slowly made their way to Takato's room.  
  
_What should I do?  
_  
/Fire your Pyro Sphere at the door/  
  
"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted.  
  
The attack blasted the door down, knocking back two surprised Digimon. Guilmon ran into the room; Takato came in soon after. They saw Devimon and a now fully digital Gorillamon getting up. Devimon only smirked though.  
  
"Your dino Digimon is more of a challenge than I thought. Not much can get past him," Devimon said.  
  
"You will not use Takato for your evil purposes," Guilmon said. "I won't let you."  
  
"Oh but you won't have a choice. I have ways of getting what I want. I'm not going to let a puny Rookie like you stop me," Devimon said. "Take him out Gorillamon."  
  
Gorillamon smirked before taking aim at Guilmon. "Energy Cannon!" he shouted before firing the energy at Guilmon.  
  
Guilmon was against a corner. He had no chance at avoiding the energy attack. The attack was too close to be cancelled out. He would end up getting hurt either way.  
  
"Guilmon!" Takato cried helplessly, as time seemed to slow down. Suddenly, he felt a burst of energy.  
  
It was the same feeling of power as the first day he first discovered it. He looked to see a bright red aura around him. Then he ran in front of Guilmon. The attack hit. When the smoke cleared, Takato was still covered in the aura. He didn't have a scratch on him. Guilmon was just fine too.  
  
"How did you do that Takato?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"I don't know Guilmon," Takato responded. He then collapsed from exhaustion, the red aura completely fading.  
  
"It seems as though he doesn't have complete control yet," Devimon said smirking.  
  
Guilmon grabbed Takato and leaped out of the open window. He spread his wings and flew away from the house. "Don't worry Takato. I won't let them take you," he said.  
  
"What should we do now?" Gorillamon asked.  
  
"You head back to Mt. Infinity. I'll go after lizard breath. He's got another thing coming if he thinks he can escape me," Devimon responded.  
  
Gorillamon nodded and went through a dark portal that suddenly appeared. After the portal disappeared, Devimon went to and leaped out of the open window. He soon closed the gap on Guilmon.  
  
"I'll get the boy from you sooner or later. So why don't you just give up?" Devimon said.  
  
"I'll never give up. You'll never have Takato," Guilmon said, not stopping or slowing down for a moment.  
  
"You'll have to give him to me once you're under my control. Demon Mist!" Devimon said.  
  
The silver and black mist headed straight for Guilmon. Guilmon quickly turned around and delivered a Pyro Blaster at the mist. The red beam of energy evaporated some of the mist but not all of it. Guilmon's attack ended up splitting some of the mist apart while destroying the other part.  
  
"That's the beauty of my Demon Mist. You won't be able to destroy it all at once. Can you really destroy it all before you tire out?" Devimon said.  
  
_He's right. I'm starting to get tired. I won't be able to stay in the air much longer_  
  
/Take this then/ He then went unconscious for totally overexerting his energy.  
  
Guilmon felt the energy boost. 'Thanks Takato,' he thought. Then he used his Pyro Sphere until the mist was completely destroyed. Then he landed and put Takato down. He felt that Takato was still weak from what happened in his room, and giving Guilmon the energy boost made Takato even weaker.  
  
"Well it looks like I underestimated your little partner. He's even more of a worthy prize now," Devimon said.  
  
"You won't have him," Guilmon said.  
  
Devimon smirked. Not liking the smirk, Guilmon held Takato close before Digivolving to Growlmon. Devimon's smirk never faltered. Suddenly, Growlmon felt dizzy. He didn't know what was going on.  
  
"You're feeling the effects of my Illusion Demon Mist. It's like my Demon Mist except I'm under complete control of the mist. No Digimon has been able to detect this mist, which is why it's called Illusion Demon Mist. Now, hand me the boy," Devimon said.  
  
Growlmon did his best to fight against the evil mist. He would not give his Tamer up. But it appeared to be a loosing battle. Growlmon was yielding to the mist. He began to put Takato down. Devimon's smirk grew wider.  
  
'I'm finally going to have him,' Devimon thought.  
  
Suddenly, Growlmon's viral instinct kicked in. Growlmon snapped out of his daze and brought his hand back up. Unfotunately, the Illusion Demon Mist had affected his viral instincts. His eyes had narrowed all the way into slits.  
  
The reaction of the Illusion Demon Mist and Growlmon's viral instinct was so powerful that Growlmon began to glow crimson red. Growlmon gave a low and menacing growl. His body began to change. His legs started melding together, and he grew even taller. His body was soon large and snake like. A large black hazard symbol had formed on his chest. His head and hands were covered in armor with long, razor sharp claws extending from his armored hands. He opened his mouth to reveal rows of fanged teeth.  
  
Devimon just watched all this in horror. 'My mist has never had this effect on a Digimon before. Why is ths one so different?' he thought. He knew that he should retreat for now. 'I'll leave for now. But now I know that I have to find a way to control that Digimon.' He then disappeared.  
  
But things weren't looking good for anyone. This terrifying version of Guilmon had only one thing on his mind: destruction. Taking Takato with him, he made a path towards the unsuspecting city. Soon, the city would know just how terrifying a Digimon could be. The Digimon gave an evil smirk. The Illusion Demon Mist was still in him, making him more insanely evil than he already was. After all, this mist did b ring him into the world. Soon the people would feel the unforgiving punishment of Megidramon.  
  
Uh-oh! It looks like Devimon had unintentionally created a monster. Now that Megidramon is here, things are starting to look horrible for West Shinjiku. Preview for Chapter 6: The Digimon of Destruction: Megidramon is in the city, taking great pleasure in seeing and hearing all the chaos that he creates. With the other Tamers' Digmon only able to Digivolve to Champion, there's not to much hope for West Shinjiku. The only one who can stop Megidramon is Takato. But Takato is still unconscious and Megidramon is still holding Takato. How can Megidramon be stopped now? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out.  
  
I am very glad that I was finally able to get this out after ten months. The idea of creating Megidramon just popped into my head, and I was able to finish this chapter quicker than I thought. To clarify how Megidramon was brought into being a little more, Growlmon's viral instincts are very strong. When the Illusion Demon Mist affected his viral instincts, it caused a dramatic increase in hazard power. The power increase was so large, that instead of Growlmon becoming something like Black Growlmon, he went all the way to the terrifying Digimon known as Megidramon.  
  
This is an AU story, which means that anything goes. You don't want to turn away now because things have just begun to heat up. 


	6. The Digimon of Destruction

Recap: Growlmon and Gorillamon had engaged in a heated battle. But Devimon's intrusion had forced Growlmon to call the battle off. Gorillamon, sick and tired of because flesh and blood, was turned into a data creature again courtesy of Devimon's Demon Mist. Then Devimon and Gorillamon tried to capture Takato again. That ended up in an aerial chase between Guilmon and Devimon. Devimon attempted to bring Guilmon under his control, but some additional help from Takato prevented that. But when Devimon used his Illusion Demon Mist on Growlmon, it caused a Hazard Digivolution, and Megidramon was born.  
/ is Takato mental talk  
_Italic words _is mental talk for all of Guilmon's Digivolutions  
' is thoughts 

Chapter 6: The Digimon of Destruction

A terrible nightmare in the form of a Digimon was heading straight for the city. This Digimon was the horrifyingly powerful Megidramon. He came to be when Devimon's Illusion Demon Mist reacted with his viral instincts. Now the insane and evil Digimon was moments away from creating chaos.

At the Nonaka residence, Renamon was on high alert. She had been napping in the Sakura tree when she felt a gigantic power headed towards the city. She knew that it was a Digimon, but she had never felt a Digimon with so much power. 'What could be giving off so much power?' she thought.

Meanwhile at the Wong residence, Terriermon also felt the very powerful Digimon. "Henry, there's a very powerful Digimon coming this way."

"Let's go check it out then," Henry said. He picked up his D-arc and cards before heading downstairs and out the door.

Meanwhile, Rika and Renamon were also on their way to confront the Digimon. But the Digimon would end up confronting them. Five minutes later, all hell broke loose. Buildings had began to break apart and crumble to the ground. Megidramon had arrived. Megidramon's presence alone had caused the builidings to crumble. The hazard sign on his chest was glowing eerily, and red and black light shone out of it. He was simply too powerful for the buildings to handle. Then he opened his mouth as a large concentration of fire began to form.

"Megido Flame!" Megidramon shouted before shooting the large stream of fire from his mouth.

The very powerful stream of fire engulfed a preschool, obliterating it. The screams of all the people inside were drowned out as the building was destroyed. A few bricks were all that remained. Multiple screams could still be heard from people trapped inside the crumbling buildings.

Meanwhile at Hypnos, the computers had a lot of trouble functioning properly. Riley and Reika were hard at work trying to find out what was going on. One moment, they were tracking a large power. The next moment, the computers went haywire.

"What's going on here?" Yamaki asked.

"We don't know sir. All we know is that a very powerful Digimon is out there. It's probably causing this," Reika said.

"Try to get things working again. I want to kow what that Digimon is and how to defeat it," Yamaki said.

Meanwhile, Kyuubimon and Gargomon were fighting a losing battle with Megidramon. Even though Rika and Henry gave their partners card boosts, it wasn't close to enough. Megidramon was pounding away at Gargomon and Kyuubimon.

"What level is that Digimon?" Rika asked.

Henry checked his D-arc. He paled at what he found out. "It says that he's a Mega," he responded.

"You're kidding right?" Rika asked.

"I'm afraid not. We're facing a Mega Digimon," Henry responded.

"This is just great. We have to find someway to beat an insane Digimon that's more powerful than we can handle," Rika said sarcastically.

But Henry had his eyes on something else. Someone else to be exact. He had just seen it for the first time since Gargomon and Kyuubimon faced off against Megidramon. Takato was in Megidramon's hand.

"Takato!" Henry shouted.

"Takato? Where is he?" Rika asked.

"Megidramon has him. We have to get him away from Megidramon," Henry responded.

"How are we going to do that? Megidramon will most likely not let us get near him to get to Takato," Rika said.

Kyuubimon and Gargomon were so weakened now that they reverted. They barely had the strength to move. Megidramon had done a big number on them. Rika and Henry ran to their fallen partners. Megidramon then resumed his reign of terror on West Shinjuku.

Meanwhile, Devimon watched all that happened. He smirked at all the destruction that Megidramon caused. 'I couldn't have caused that much chaos and destruction so quickly. He's definitely the Digimon that I can use. All I have to do is find a way to control him. When I do, nothing will be able to stop me from getting what I want,' he thought.

Meanwhile, Megidramon had retreated for the moment. But a good chunk of West Shinjuku had been demolished in only a short time. Henry and Rika could only look at the destruction Megidramon created.

"There's got to be a way to defeat that Digimon. We can't let him destroy the city," Rika said desperately.

"Hey Henry, did something about that Digimon look familiar to you?" Terriermon managed to ask.

Henry thought about it for a moment. "There was a hazard sign on his chest," Henry said. He then made the connection immediately. "Are you telling me that Guilmon somehow became that monster?"

Terriermon only nodded once.

"Devimon must be behind this. Something must've happened to cause this to happen," Rika said.

"My thoughts exactly Rika," Henry said.

Meanwhile, Megidramon flew through the sky. He then looked at the unconscious Takato in his hand. Although Megidramon was insane and pretty evil, he still thought of Takato as his Tamer. He gently stroked Takato's face. Megidramon could feel how weak his Tamer still was.

'No one will get you Takato. No one,' Megidramon thought. He would gladly kill anyone who tried to take Takato way from him. He knew that Devimon was still after Takato, but now his thinking was so warped that he viewed everyone except Takato as an enemy.

Meanwhile, Hypnos had gotten up and running for now. The computers had stopped going haywire when Megidramon was out of the city. Reika was able to pull something up on the powerful Digimon.

"Sir, we have a huge problem," Reika said.

"What is it?" Yamaki asked.

"By what the computer says, the Digimon that attacked is called Megidramon. It is a Mega-level Digimon," Reika responded.

"Can we defeat it?" Yamaki asked.

"Not without wiping West Shinjuku off the map sir. Megidramon's weakness is its hazard symbol, but the hazard symbol is also where its greatest power lies," Riley responded.

"Then we're at a complete standstill then. The other Tamers couldn't do anything against Megidramon either. Henry just called and told us about their battle," Yamaki said.

Meanwhile, Henry and Terriermon had made it to Takato's house. Mrs. Matsuda saw Henry through the window and let him in. She noticed the grim look in Henry's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Matsuda asked.

"It's Guilmon. Something must have happened between him and Devimon. Whatever it was turned Guilmon into a monster called Megidramon. He wiped out a good chunk of the city. He left for the moment, taking Takato with him," Henry responded.

"Megidramon took our son? Takato could be in danger," Mr. Matsuda said worriedly.

"I really don't think so. I have a feeling that somewhere in Megidramon's twisted mind is respect for Takato. I also think that Takato is the only one who can bring Guilmon back," Henry said.

"How can that happen?" Mrs. Matsuda asked.

"We'll find a way. Even if it kills us," Terriermon responded as Henry nodded.

West Shinjuku wouldn't have a lot of time to recover from Megidramon's merciless assault. Gorillamon had entered the city and started causing trouble. But his intention was to lure Megidramon back. Devimon's Illusion Demon Mist was in the vicinity, but it wouldn't activate until Megidramon was in the area. Devimon would stop at nothing to control Megidramon. But Devimon would learn that his mist would have no additional effect on Megidramon.

During the needless attack on the city, Megidramon had eliminated the evil mist still inside of him. It was a mental battle, but Megidramon won. But Megidramon didn't need the mist to be evil because he was evil anyway. Megidramon then headed back to the city. He had sensed Gorillamon, intending to delete the Digimon for all it did to him and Takato.

'Prepare to die you insignificant little furball,' he thought. He was in the city a little while later. A few moments later, he confronted Gorillamon.

"Are you ready to join my master?" Gorillamon asked.

"Why would I want to join a weakling like him?" Megidramon asked in response, his voice low and beast like.

"Because you'll have no choice," Gorillamon responded.

Devimon activated his mist. The invisible mist descended towards Megidramon. But it evaporated upon contact with him. That's because Megidramon had created a strong mental shield. The evil mist had no chance at penetrating the shield.

"Tell your master that he will never control me," Megidramon said.

Gorillamon grew terrified upon hearing that. The mist had failed. Megidramon then put Takato down beside him. Then Megidramon took a fighting stance. He powered up his Megido Flame attack. Meanwhile, Henry and Rika had also arrived. They saw Megidramon put Takato down. All they needed now was for Megidramon to move away from Takato long enough for them to get Takato out of there.

"If you want a fight, then you'll get one. My master will have the boy," Gorillamon said.

"I'll be more than happy to grant his death wish," Megidramon said. "Megido Flame!"

The large stream of fire rocketed towards Gorillamon. Gorillamon managed to completely evade the attack. The powerful stream of fire ended up completely obliterating a nearby gas station. Unfortunately, the explosion had sent large embers in all directions. Some of them set other buildings on fire.

"Energy Cannon!" Gorillamon shouted.

Megidramon roared in retaliation. But this was no ordinary roar. This roar easily negated the Energy Cannon. Not only that, but it also blasted Gorillamon back a few hundred feet, as well as caused every building in the area to crumble. This was known as Megidramon's Hell's Howling attack. Megidramon then charged towards Gorillamon, not waiting for the ape Digimon to recover. That was just the moment that Henry and Rika needed. They quickly made their way to Takato. Then they hauled him up and retreated as quickly as they could.

Meanwhile, Megidramon had destroyed Gorillamon. Gorillamon had felt the power of Megidramon's Megido Flame and was deleted. Megidramon then loaded Gorillamon's data. Henry and Rika had somehow gotten Takato out of the area before Megidramon returned. Gorillamon's deletion had taken only a minute. When Megidramon returned to where he left his Tamer, he unleashed another Hell's Howling.

"Who took him?" Megidramon screamed. It was clear that he was extremely angry.

The hazard symbol on his chest went blood red. Megidramon then began another merciless assault on an already suffering West Shinjuku. He would find Takato even if he had to destroy the entire city. When he did find Takato, he would slowly and painfully kill the ones who dared to take away his Tamer.

Meanwhile, Henry and Rika had made it to Takato's house. Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda were worried upon looking at their unconscious son. The only thing that told them that Takato was still alive was the rise and fall of his chest.

"You know that Megidramon is probably boiling mad right?" Terriermon asked.

"We had to risk it Terriermon. Takato is the only chance we have," Henry responded. He then turned on the television.

"As you can see, there is a vicious monster destroying the city. Nothing is appearing to stop this rampaging monster. Even our armed forces couldn't stop it. It appears to be looking for someone because it keeps shouting 'Where is he?' We'll keep you updated about this situation," a female reporter said.

Henry turned off the TV. "It's worse than I thought. Megidramon will wipe the city off the map at this rate," he said.

"But what can we do? Our son is still unconscious," Mr. Matsuda said.

"We have to figure out something. West Shinjuku is doomed if we don't," Rika said.

Meanwhile, Megidramon was still on a rampage. "Where is he?" he screamed again and again. He continued to destroy as he searched for Takato. He was too in his rage to realize that he was heading in the direction of his Tamer. He gave off another Hell's Howling.

About ten minutes later, the Matsuda residence began shaking violently. Everyone quickly got out as quickly as he/she could. Once safely outside, Mr. Matsuda gently put Takato on the ground. A few minutes later, the house/bakery had crumbled to the ground. Everyone was horrified to see Megidramon. Megidramon smirked evilly. It was finally time to kill the ones responsible for taking his Tamer away. He wrapped his long body around the others, effectively surrounding them.

Then Megidramon lashed his tail at Henry. Henry managed to quickly dodge. Things looked hopeless. With Terriermon and Renamon too weak to Digivolve, Megidramon very easily had the upper hand. Meanwhile in the Digital World, a wise and very friendly Digimon was indirectly helping Takato. Takato felt his energy being restored. It was a slow but steady process. Meanwhile, Megidramon was still having his way. He managed to take Takato back.

"What do we do now?" Rika asked.

"There's nothing we can do," Henry responded sadly.

Megidramon was ready to kill. Just as he was going to burn them alive with his Megido Flame, he stopped. One small voice caused the most terrifying Digimon in the Digital World to stop.

"Guilmon?" a familiar voice softly asked.

"T-Takato?" Megidramon asked.

Takato slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at his parents, Henry, Terriermon and Rika. He was confused. That is until he looked up. "Aaahhh!" he screamed.

"Don't be afraid Takato. It's me," Megidramon said, his voice starting to become warm again.

Takato gasped in shock. "Is that you Guilmon?" he asked.

"I'm Megidramon now," Megidramon responded. He looked down at the others; if looks could kill, then his glare would've had them much more than 6 feet in the ground.

"Megidramon, please don't hurt them. They were only trying to help me," Takato pleaded.

"But they took you while I was fighting Gorillamon," Megidramon protested, his voice beast like again.

"You were destroying the city. We didn't want Takato to see the damage you caused," Henry said. "You actually think Takato would've liked seeing you destroy the city? How could he have been certain that you wouldn't destroy him too? You're a lot worse than Devimon."

Megidramon's eyes went black in primal rage. "I'll show you dangerous! Megido Flame!" he shouted.

"No! I can't let you do this Megidramon!" Takato shouted. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He found the power he needed to prevent any more needless killing. He quickly opened his eyes and made a fist with his left hand.

The Megido Flame stopped in its tracks. Then Takato waved his hand, making the attack vaporize. Soon, the Megido Flame attack was completely gone. Takato then willed himself to his family and friends. He disappeared out of Megidramon's grasp and stood in front of his friends and family.

"Please Megidramon. No more destruction," Takato pleaded.

But Megidramon's eyes were still black, meaning that he was still in primal fury with Henry's last comment. "I will kill you ya little blue-haired insect," he said. He shot another Megido Flame at Henry.

"No!" Takato screamed as he got in front of Henry.

A bright red aura surrounded Takato again. Megidramon's attack then collided with Takato. This time though, the attack won out. Even though Takato wasn't hurt, courtesy of his shield, he was blasted backwards. Megidramon's attack was too powerful because Takato didn't have complete control of his powers yet.

"Takato!" Henry, Rika and the Matsudas cried. They watched Takato head straight for a rocky wall, the shield around him disappearing because he was knocked unconscious the moment the attack hit him.

The force of impact would crush Takato's body because he of how fast he headed towards the wall. Fortunately, the impact never came. Then Takato regained consciousness and felt the open air around him. He opened his eyes to find nothing but blue sky.

"What's going on?" he asked. He moved a little and felt that someone or something was holding him. He looked up and saw Megidramon looking down at him.

"Are you all right?" Megidramon asked.

"Yes. Thank you Megidramon," Takato responded.

Megidramon then landed. He put Takato down gently. "I'm so sorry Takato. I am a danger to you," he said sadly, his voice warm and caring again.

"No you aren't Megidramon. You need to learn to control your anger. I saw just how wrong I was in saying that you were a danger to Takato," Henry said.

"No Henry. You're right. For the most part, Megidramon are very evil Digimon that are bent on destruction in any way possible. You saw how true that is today. Takato almost died because of my uncontrollable rage," Megidramon said.

"Henry has a point this time. You need to learn how to control your anger as well as that very destructive side of you. I'm willing to help you, if you'll let me," Takato said.

Megidramon smiled a genuine smile. "I'll let you help me Takato," he said.

Takato then walked up to and hugged Megidramon. Megidramon picked up Takato and hugged back before placing Takato back down again. Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda smiled. For now, things have become a little better. Now the rebuilding would begin. But the impossible had happened on this day. The most sinister Digimon in the Digital World had been tamed. And now that Megidramon was tamed, things were starting to look up in the battle against Devimon.

Meanwhile, Devimon saw all that transpired. 'I know that I need to get that boy now. He's my ticket to not only ultimate power, but also having control of the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World. Be on your guard boy because you will be mine,' he thought.

Well, here's the end of another chapter. I am very sorry that I haven't updated sooner. It's just that I will be graduating from college at the end of this semester and my mind has been more on finishing my school stuff than on updating my stories. I'll try to work in some time to work on my stories and have them updated as soon as I can. Moving right along, preview for chapter 7: The Power Struggle: A year after Megidramon cut a path of terror and destruction through the city, the city has been rebuilt and things have mostly gone back to normal. But something is wrong with Takato. His powers have gotten so strong that they are now overwhelming him. Can Takato finally learn to control his powers before they kill him? Stay tuned to find out.

As far as the very wise Digimon who helped Takato, I'll just tell you right now that it's Azulongmon. The Tamers will meet him face to face later on in the story so that's a little heads up for you. And don't think you saw the last of Megidramon because he will be making more appearances. Also, don't expect Gallantmon to appear because he won't be in this story. I plan on doing a 'What if?' if you will. The what if is Megidramon being helpful instead of constantly destructive.


End file.
